mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MTA Bus Operations Depot Roster (mtamaster edition)
MTA Bus Operations is the surface transit division of the Metropolitan Transportation Authority (New York), created in 2008 to consolidate all bus operations operated by the MTA. The Bus Operations fleet consists of over 5,000 buses of various types and models for fixed-route service, providing service in New York City, the western edge of Nassau County, New York, and Mount Vernon and Yonkers of Westchester County. The current public brands are: MTA Bus Company - The MTA Bus Company was created in September 2004 to assume the operations of seven bus companies that operated under franchises granted by the New York City Department of Transportation. The merging of the companies into the MTA Bus began in January 2005 and was completed in February 2006. MTA Bus is responsible for both the local and express bus operations of the seven companies, consolidating their operations, maintaining current buses, purchasing new buses to replace the aging fleet currently in service, and adjusting schedules and route paths to better match travel demand. MTA Bus operates 46 local bus routes in the Bronx, Brooklyn, and Queens; and 35 express bus routes between Manhattan and the Bronx, Brooklyn, or Queens. It has a fleet of 1,336 buses, which makes MTA Bus the 10th largest bus fleet in the United States and Canada, serving 368,000 riders daily. MTA New York City Bus - New York City Transit buses, operating under the MTA New York City Bus brand, operate in all five boroughs, employing roughly 4,500 buses on about 200 local and 40 express routes within the five boroughs of New York City. Remember this is a fantasy roster and for the real roster the MTA runs, please click here. Also all images posted are owned by their respective owners. Definitions: Split Route is a bus route that has runs that are almost equally split or has a weekday/weekend service split between two bus depots. This is most common with LTD/LCL routes, but is not limited to these factors. Rush Hour Route is a bus route that has Rush Hour Peak (6:30-9:30AM and 3:30-8PM) runs assigned to it from a depot other than its home depot. School Route is a bus route that has a few trips to/from a school along a route assigned to it from a depot other than its home depot. Service As Assigned (SAA) refers to a depot that has run(s) where an one way trip is made and the operator remains on standby, until called for service again, within the timeframe of the run. Summer Route is a bus route that has summer only runs (usually on the weekends) assigned to it from a depot other than its home depot. This applies mainly to routes that are altered or extended during the summer months. Mixed Route is a route that rotates between a main fleet of 40 ft and 60 ft depending on ridership levels during certain days and times. 40 fters are mainly used in mornings and weekends while 60 fters are mainly used in afternoons and weekdays. Mixed routes are also identified as a route getting converted from standards to articulateds. These routes mainly use artics in peak hours, but may slowly start using less 40 fters as more artics are delivered. These routes are presented with a * next to the number. Bike Rack Routes are routes that have bike racks equipped for bike riders. Currently it applies as a pilot test, but can spread to other routes if the pilot is successful. A * next to a Standard Local Route indicates that there is at least one articulated bus that runs on the route due to high ridership. The additions to these routes are mainly ran during rush hours. Special Route is a route that only runs during special events or seasons. They are labeled and the fare is the same as an express route. All routes use articulated buses with the exception of the X86. Bronx Division MTA Bus Operations operates a number of bus routes in the Bronx. Many of them are the direct descendants of streetcar lines. All local buses are operated by the Manhattan and Bronx Surface Transit Operating Authority (MaBSTOA), a subsidiary of the New York City Transit Brand. The Bx50, a local multi-borough route, the Bx23, Bx43, Bx70, and the BxM Express routes, are operated by the MTA Bus Company brand. Amsterdam Depot Local Routes: Bx17, Bx18, Bx21, Bx32, Bx33 Rush Hour Route: Bx13 School Route: M116 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 108 local standard buses Total buses: 108 buses Eastchester Depot Local Routes: Bx23, Bx43, Bx50, Bx70 Express Routes: BxM6, BxM7, BxM8, BxM9, BxM10 Rush Hour Express routes: QM2, QM20, QM32 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 46 local standard buses, 108 express buses Total buses: 154 buses Gun Hill Depot Local Routes: Bx16, Bx24, Bx26, Bx28*, Bx29, Bx30, Bx34, Bx38* Articulated Routes: Bx4/4A, Bx5, Bx12, Bx22, Bx40, Bx41, Bx42 Select Bus Service Routes: Bx12, Bx52 Rush Hour Articulated Route: Bx39 Split Special Route: X72 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 99 local standard buses, 131 local artic buses, 65 SBS buses Total buses: 295 buses Kingsbridge Depot Local Routes: Bx3, Bx7, Bx10, Bx13, Bx20, M100* Rush Hour Local Route: Bx28* Articulated Routes: Bx1, Bx2, Bx9, Bx39 Mixed route: Bx54 Summer Articulated Route: Bx12 Special Route: X82, X85 Split Special Route: X72 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 124 local standard buses, 142 local artic buses Total buses: 266 buses West Farms Depot Local Routes: Bx8, Bx11, Bx27, Bx31, Bx35, Bx36*, Bx37, Bx46, Bx58 Standard Select Bus Service Route: Bx6 Articulated Route: Bx19 Mixed Route: Bx15 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 256 local standard buses, 16 SBS buses, 69 local artic buses Total buses: 341 buses Yonkers Depot Express Routes: BxM1, BxM2, BxM3, BxM4, BxM11, BxM12, BxM18 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 94 express buses Total buses: 94 buses Brooklyn Division MTA Bus Operations operates a number of bus routes in Brooklyn. Many of them are the direct descendants of streetcar lines. The ones that started out as bus routes were almost all operated by the Brooklyn Bus Corporation until the NYC Board of Transportation took over in 1940. All but four Brooklyn local and six Brooklyn express routes are operated by the New York City Transit brand. The B100-B110 Local routes and all of the BM Express routes, are operated by the MTA Bus Company brand. East New York Depot Local Routes: B12, B14, B15, B17, B25, B42, B45, B65, B72, B82, B83, B84, Q24, Q56 Rush Hour Route: Q54 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 267 local standard buses Total buses: 267 buses Flatbush Depot Local Routes: B2, B31, B41, B44, B46, B49* Rush Hour Route: B1 School Routes: B7, B12, B47, B83 Standard Select Bus Service Route: B46 Articulated Select Bus Service Route: B44 Special Route: X76 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 154 local standard buses, 48 standard SBS buses, 38 Artic SBS buses Total buses: 240 buses Fresh Pond Depot Local Routes: B7, B20, B26, B52, Q54, Q55, Q58 Split Route: B38 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 234 local standard buses Total buses: 234 buses Grand Avenue Depot Local Routes: B13, B24, B32, B47, B48, B51, B57, B60, B62, Q59 Split Route: B38* Artic Shuttle Route: M Bus Fleet Buses stored: 176 local standard buses, 23 local artic buses Total buses: 199 buses Jackie Gleason Depot Local Routes: B4, B8, B9, B11, B16, B33, B35, B37, B43, B61, B63, B67, B68, B69, B70, B77 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 344 local standard buses, 1 local articulated buses Total Buses: 345 buses Spring Creek Depot Local Routes: B100, B101, B103 Express Routes: BM1, BM2, BM3, BM4, BM5 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 73 local standard buses, 72 express buses Total buses: 145 buses Ulmer Park Depot Local Routes: B1, B3, B6, B36, B64, B74 School Route: B9 Express Routes: X27, X28, X37, X38 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 178 local standard buses, 73 express buses Total buses: 251 buses Williamsburg Depot Local Routes: B102, B110 Express Routes: BM10, BM11, BM12, BM15 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 30 local standard buses, 51 express buses Total buses: 81 buses Manhattan Division MTA Bus Operations operates a number of bus routes in Manhattan. Presently, the Manhattan and Bronx Surface Transit Operating Authority (MaBSTOA), New York City Transit brand, a subsidiary of the New York City Transit Brand, operates all of the local buses in Manhattan. Manhattanville Depot Local Routes: M2, M3, M4, M5, M10, M11, M96, M98, M104, M106, M116 Rush Hour Route: M57 Special Route: X86 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 249 local standard buses Total buses: 249 buses Michael J. Quill Depot Local Routes: M6, M8, M9, M12, M20, M21, M22, M31*, M39, M42, M46, M50, M57, M66, M72 School Routes: M11 Articulated Route: M14A/D Select Bus Service Routes: M23, M34, M34A, M60, M79 Special Routes: X83, X84, X87, X88, X89 Bus fleet Buses stored: 198 local standard buses, 54 local artic buses, 73 SBS buses Total buses: 325 buses Mother Clara Hale Depot Local Routes: M1, M7 Mixed Route: M35 Split Articulated Route: M15 Rush Hour Articulated Routes: M101, M102, M103 Special Route: X80 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 74 local standard buses, 55 local artic buses Total buses: 129 buses Tuskegee Airmen Depot Articulated Routes: M101, M102, M103 Split Articulated Route: M15 Rush Hour Articulated Routes: M14A, M14D Select Bus Service Route: M86 Note: Since this depot is 100% articulated, other Manhattan depots may lend buses (usually standard buses) to Tuskegee in case of an emergency (i.e a snow storm that limits articulated usage) or when Tuskegee is short on buses. Bus Fleet Buses stored: 134 local artic buses, 23 SBS buses Total buses: 156 buses Queens Division MTA Bus Operations operates a number of bus routes in Queens, under two different public brands, NYC Transit and MTA Bus. Some of them are the direct descendants of streetcar lines. A little more than half of the local Queens routes are operated by the NYC Transit brand, while the remainder is operated by the MTA Bus brand. However, MTA Bus operates far more express (QM-prefix) routes than NYC Transit which uses the X-prefix. Baisley Park Depot Local Routes: Q110, Q112 Articulated Routes: Q64, Q111, Q113, Q114 Express Route: QM4, QM21, QM44 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 31 local standard buses, 60 local artic buses, 19 express buses Total buses: 110 buses Casey Stengel Depot Local Routes: Q12, Q13, Q15/15A, Q16, Q20A/B, Q26, Q28, Q31, Q32, Q48, Q76, Q78 School Routes: Q17, Q27, Q88 Select Bus Service Route: Q44 Special Route: X81 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 207 local standard buses, 50 SBS buses Total buses: 257 buses College Point Depot Local Routes: Q19, Q23, Q25, Q34, Q38, Q65 Express Routes: QM1, QM2, QM3, QM5, QM6, QM7, QM8, QM10, QM11, QM12, QM20, QM31, QM32, QM35, QM36, QM40, QM42 Rush Hour Express Route: BxM9 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 153 local standard buses, 159 express buses Total buses: 312 buses Far Rockaway Depot Local routes: Q11, Q21, Q22, Q35 Express Routes: QM15, QM16, QM17, QM18, LIRR Bus Fleet Buses stored: 49 local standard buses, 47 express buses Total buses: 96 buses Jamaica Depot Local Routes: Q3, Q4, Q5, Q17, Q30, Q42, Q77, Q84, Q85 Select Bus Service route: Q5 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 170 local standard buses, 21 SBS buses Total buses: 191 buses JFK Depot Local Routes: Q6, Q7*, Q8, Q9, Q37, Q40, Q41, Q60, Q89 Rush Hour Local Routes: Q11*, Q21* Summer Route: Q35* Articulated Routes: Q10, Q52 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 150 local standard buses, 47 local artic buses Total buses: 197 buses LaGuardia Depot Local Routes: Q18, Q29, Q33, Q47, Q49, Q69, Q72, Q100, Q101, Q104, Q105 Articulated Route: Q53 LaGuardia Link: Q70 Express Routes: QM24, QM25, QM34 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 164 local standard buses, 45 local artic buses, 25 LaGuardia Link buses, 32 express buses Total buses: 266 buses Queensboro Depot Local Routes: Q39, Q62, Q66, Q67, Q68, Q102, Q103 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 132 local standard buses Total buses: 132 buses Queens Village Depot Local Routes: Q1, Q2, Q27, Q36, Q43, Q46, Q83, Q86, Q88 School Routes: Q20A, Q31, Q76 Express Routes: X63, X64, X68 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 230 local standard buses, 35 express buses Total buses: 265 buses Staten Island Division MTA Bus Operations operates a number of bus routes on Staten Island. Some of them are the direct descendants of streetcar lines. Most of the routes run to the St. George Ferry Terminal of the Staten Island Ferry. However, Staten Island is the home of the first interstate route, the S89, which operates into Bayonne, NJ. Staten Island is also the biggest borough of express (X) routes. Castleton Depot Local Routes: S40, S42, S46, S48, S51, S52, S54, S66, S76, S81, S86, S90, S96, S98 Bike Rack Routes: S53, S93 School Routes: S44, S56, S57, S62, S74, S78 Express Routes: X10, X11, X14, X21 Express Rush Hour Routes: SAA, X7, X12 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 162 local standard buses, 47 express buses Total buses: 209 buses Charleston Depot Local Routes: S55, S56, S74, S78, S84 School route: S59 Express Routes: X17, X19, X22/22A, X23, X31 Express Rush Hour Routes: X1, X2, X4, X4, X5, X7, X8 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 64 local standard buses, 155 express buses Total buses: 219 buses Meredith Depot Express Routes: X12, X15, X40, X42 Rush Hour Express Routes:X10, X11, X14 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 69 express buses Total buses: 69 buses Yukon Depot Local Routes: S44, S57, S59, S61, S62, S89, S91, S92, S94 School Routes: S54, S55, S56, S74, S78 Select Bus Service Route: S79 Express Routes: X1, X2, X3, X4, X5, X7, X8, X9, X24 Express Rush Hour Routes: SAA Bus Fleet Buses stored: 98 local standard buses, 36 SBS buses, 147 express buses Total buses: 281 buses